The way I love you
by dOn't.PlAy.Me
Summary: The way I love you.. "


**Disclaimer: I do not own MA!! =)**

* * *

*Knock knock

"Yeah?" a little orange haired girl answered. "Oh hey :P"

"Ready?" the guy asked.

"Yeah!?" she smiled and answered.

He said and turned around.

"Becareful it's slippery" he warned.

"Oh.. Okies." she answered.

They walked to school. At school.

"So there's a new couple?" two girls chatting to each other. "Yeah."

"Urg. Shut upp" he said.

"And why..? Mr. Bean's Teddy?" the blue haired girl asked.

"And where's your little strange friend huh Elena?" the other girl asked.

"Pfft. Let's go" Elena said dragging her new 'special friend'.

At their classroom.

"Heyyy Elena Teddy" Lay said.

"Yowh!" Elena replied.

"Gudmowning Elena, Teddy" Alison said.

"Heyy Be right there Elena" Teddy said and walk away.

"Damn Elena ur Bf rawkz!!" Lay said.

"HE'S SO PERFECT !'He really is'

"I wonder where's Zick ryt now.."Lay said. Elena smirked.

"Oh sorry" Lay said licking her tongue out.

The bell rings.

"So there's a ball this Saturday on the gym I hope everyone is able to come"

"Yes ma'am" everyone answered.

Later that night...

"Drop you by... See ya at the ball" Teddy winked.

"Okay..." Elena said. Teddy left.

"Mom I'm home!" Elena shouted.

"Welcome back" Julie said. "Are you alright?"

"No MOM I THINK I'M GOING INSANE!!" Elena shouted back.

"Oh.. You wanna eat dinner?"

"No thanks I'm done" Elena said and went to her room.

"Children these days are sooo! Ugh." Julie said.

"Don't worry dear she's growing up" Harvey said.

"I think so..."

At her room...

"This is dang... Teddy is just... just so perfect..." Elena sighed. "Oh well better go to sleep"

Few hours... later... 2:00 Am. She woke up...

"Dang you ZICK! It's 2:00AM UR SUCH A STUPID DORK!" Elena shouted. "And... Zzzz...." _[Haha O.o]_

Tomorrow at the ball... 5:00 [Meeting]

"Hey..." Teddy said.

"Haii !!" Elena said.

"You look beautiful tonight Elena =)" Teddy sighed.

"Thanks O.o" Elena answered and smiled. _'This is stupid I must tell him'_

"Uhh... Later night I would call you okay?" Teddy said.

"Sure why not" Elena replied.

Fast Forward O.o After the ball on Elena's room..

*kring...

"Yes? Oh Teddy" Elena said.

_"Meet me tomorrow near the cliff okay?"_

"Sure" Elena said.

Tomorrow at the cliff.

"Hey.." Elena smiled. "So what's up?"

"Nothing... Wanna see your face today..." Teddy said. "Wanna jump?"

"N...No" Elena said.

"Okay..."

_"Wanna jump?" he asked._

_"Nope." Elena pouted._

_"Okay!" he said dragging her hands and they jumped._

_"Wow that's fun" Elena said._

"Anything wrong?" Teddy asked.

"Eh... Nothing :P" Elena replied.

"Maybe I'm gonna walk by myself for a while..." Elena said.

"Okay.. But be careful ok? See ya the next day..."

"Wait. Meet me at the fountain tomorrow" She added.

Teddy nodded.

They started walking on the different direction...

At Elena's side.

"I really miss you damn!" Elena cursed. "Ugh.." she sighed passing the woods.

On the other side..

"What's up dude?!" Teddy sighed at his friend.

"Are you two getting over?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's felling for it. Ha-ha" Teddy replied. "You better apologize to her today we're gonna meet tomorrow..."

"Who cares.." he blunted.

"Dude... She's really YOURS." Teddy tuned.

"Who started the fight huh?" he asked.

"Uh.. You?" a girl interupted.

"HEY! It's not- wait. Your there aren't you?!" he gazed into the girl's eyes.

"Yep . Lay and Teddy we're there" She answered and saluted.

"Pfft. SPIES!" He shouted.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T SPY!" she replied, Lay.

"Then why are both of you there?" He asked.

"Uh.." Lay sighed.

"It's WE" Teddy explained.

"Wait- you mean?" he asked.

Teddy nodded. "Uh huh"

"OMFG. Let's bring popcorns tomorrow! I'm gonna-"

"Shut up Zick."

At Elena's side...

She's already in her room...

"We're breaking up tomorrow. He's too perfect. I miss Zick's imperfections..." she told her pets.

"Meow" her cat replied.

"Nevermind. Goodnight." Elena finished and slept.

_"Fine! Leave I don't care!" _

_"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I WOULD"_

_"OKAY. AND I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

_"YOU SAID THAT ?! OKAY. FINE YOU WOULDN'T"_

She woke up, "I miss you Zick.. you bastard"

Tomorrow at 6:00 PM the fountain.

"Hey!" Teddy greeted.

"Hey..." Elena sighed.

Something moved behind the bushes..

"Uh what's that?" Elena smirked.

"Don't worry probably cat" Teddy said, "So what are you gonna say again"

"Because... Uh.."

"I have noticed you don't speak too much lately..." he said.

"There's something really important I need to tell you"

After the explanation...

"Huh? I guess this is the end huh?" Teddy asked.

"I'm really sorry" Elena said.

"It's okay..." Teddy answered. "Friends?"

"Sure" Elena sighed. "I'll be leaving"

~They finished talking about 7:28 PM~

Elena went to the woods...

"I really miss you bastard" Elena cursed.

"The truth is.. I never wanted to say that! It just came out of my tongue. I thought you wouldn't take it so serious. But you did! I miss screaming then fighting in the rain and we get together again. I thought it would be like that but.. it didn't end up kinda well..."

She heard a branch that cracked from behind...

"Huh?" she looked at where it came from.

"Z..." she sighed.

"So I heard that you couldn't forget about me huh?" he teased.

"Who cares?" Elena smirked.

"You know if you feel something you could tell me... duh.." Zick smiled a bit and blushed slightly.

"..." Elena said and ran near him. "Uh..

"Hm?" Zick completely smiled.

"I'm really sorry about what I said before..." Elena cried.

"It's okay... I found deep inside I couldn't survive without you =)" he explained.

"It's because... that's the way..." Elena stopped crying..

"Because it's the way **I love you**.. "


End file.
